galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet 06
Chapter 6: Stahl Remembers... Somewhere in the Mongolian desert , January 2097 Lt. Richard Stahl ducked behind the remnant of a wall, to reload his gun and to check on the others. “Smithers when are those Cobras coming ? We need them now or we’re going to be toast.” The Chinese tanks crawled over the ridge. Stahl spit into the sand and cursed.”Never fight a land war against China and what are we doing here?”Jones his SAW man grinned weakly. “Fighting a land war with China and it isn’t looking all too good, Sir.” “Where are those choppers?” Smither’s pointed at his radio link and shrugged. “No response just chatter Sir.” The Chinese tanks opened fire, tank guns are not the best artillery and not really meant to pound fortified positions, but those were still big guns and lots of them. Fire, debris and destruction rained on the small Marine Corps Recon Unit. Smither’s yelled something about the Choppers and while Stahl could not hear him, the Land warrior system, the electronics of his equipment had been turned off for weeks now. The Chinese managed to hack into the Satellite based, super advanced high tech land warrior battle system of the United States and provide Chinese artillery, missiles and every weapon in between with the exact GPS location of every American soldier. As a Recon Unit they weren’t really equipped to deal with a full scale Armor attack. The four Dragon IV rockets they had, already used yesterday. This was it, Stahl thought. The choppers would not come, either being busy elsewhere or being attacked by Chinese fighter jets. He was certain America would somehow survive this war, after all since Iran nuked Jerusalem and Jaffa and the Israelis retaliated by leveling Teheran, Baghdad, Riad and Cairo the rest of the world showed some restrain using nuclear weapons. Taiwan was lost, Japan would be next and he doubted the Russians could hold of the Chinese Juggernaut from rolling all the way to the Atlantic Coast. But then the Russians still had lots of Nukes ... Stahl cursed in his native German, he would not give up without a fight. He pressed his eye against the rifle’s optics and switched to armor piercing rounds. While hell broke loose all around him, he calmly targeted the driver’s mirrors and periscopes of the Chinese tanks. Suddenly blind and unable to see where they were driving the tank drivers opened their hatches, perfect targets for one of the finest sharp shooters the Marine corps had. He had defeated 4 tanks that way and won a small victory. He gathered what was left of his men and looked over the wounded, tired and dirty men and then everything changed forever. Out of thin air, right there before him a black robed being appeared. It had no face, just darkness underneath a monk like hood. Stahl did the first thing that his live long fighting instincts had imprinted on his body, lowered the gun and wanted to fire. It was then the being spoke: “Be not afraid, my beloved Humans. I am the Guardian. I am a Machine and I was placed on this world at a time when dinosaurs roamed this planet. I have been here ever since and I have watched every step you took from discovering fire to harness the powers of the atom. You are often angry and violent children, but at the same time you created some of the finest music and art in all the Universe, developed philosophies and religions that touch indeed the true meaning of existence and you are technicians and biologists of great talent most of all you have incredible potential to become the most powerful and dominant force in the Universe. “I lay hidden and ordered never to interfere in your affairs until the day you ascent to the stars. You have not reached that point on your own; someone else has given you today the keys to the stars, but you are now able to reach them.” Stahl suddenly saw images of Sphinx shaped UFO’s landing in New York. He saw Human beings, actually beautiful women coming out of these ships and talking to the President. He didn’t hear sound but the president was smiling and shaking hands. The shrouded being spoke again. “The Sarans, a galactic civilization and close kin to you have come to Earth and revealed themselves to warn you about a great danger that is on its way to devour this world. They also have given you the technology to reach the stars. “But the Sarans are much like children themselves. They fight a long and unnecessary civil war among themselves. There are forces who do not wish the Terrans to ascent to the Galactic stage. There are terrible enemies and dangers out there that you cannot face divided as you are now. “This is my task and purpose. To unite you. The time of national states and borders has come to an end. You are just one primitive species among many, on a small planet and now the Universe has become aware of you. Only together you might survive.” The shrouded being moved closer, Stahl still had the gun aimed. “I don’t know who you are, but stay right there and don’t move till we figure that out.” “Richard Stahl, your weapon can not harm me. I came to you because you are needed. You are chosen by me to aide me in my task. Come with me.” “I am going nowhere. I have orders and men I need to take care off. There is a war going on and we are right in the middle of it.” “Look around you, Richard. The war has ended.” His men did not move, there was no sound. It was as if time itself stood still. “What are you, God or Demon or something like that?” “No Richard I am not a God. I am indeed a machine, an artificial construct with one purpose and you are among those I have chosen to be my tools to achieve that goal.” The landscape disappeared before Richards eyes and before he could really think he found himself in a large cave. He could not pinpoint where the light came from that made the entire place glow in an eerie red shine. The shrouded man was standing before him on a raised platform of stone. Richard was a Marine to his very core and nothing really scared him, but the recent events made him weary. He rubbed his eyes and said more to himself than to anyone in particular. “Great, I got myself killed and went to hell.” He was not too surprised that he ended up in hell instead of heaven. The hooded man chuckled. “No Richard, you are not dead and you are not in hell.” “Then where am I?” Richard looked around and sat down on a big boulder, put his gun but first between his legs.”Why don’t you explain it all to me in terms I can understand and keep in mind I am no rocket scientist, just a Jarhead.” “This is why you are here, so I can do just that.” Richard fished a crumbled pack of Camels from under his flag vest. “I guess it be okay if I light one?” “Yes Richard you may smoke your cigarettes.” His trusty Zippo made the characteristic metallic sound and he inhaled deeply. “Well Spooky I am all ears.” “The Universe is a very old place and there have been civilizations roaming the stars long before there was life on this planet. Some developed into great civilizations that spawned Galaxies and they attained technology that will appear like magic to lesser civilizations. I am the product of such a civilization. I am indeed a machine, something like a very advanced computer you might say. Of course I have as much in common with the computers you know as the Sun has in common with your Zippo lighter, but for now it will be a sufficient analogy. The civilization that has placed me here, have a special connection and love for this world and especially you the Humans. I am not allowed to reveal their identity or true purpose until you as a race are ready. When this time comes you will know who they where and why they placed me here. For now they shall be known to you as Friends.” Richard tipped his cigarette and a length of ash dropped to the otherwise immaculate clean stone floor. “So there are indeed Aliens out there, who would have known. I must say I am a little suspicious about the whole friend thing. I mean if the folks that made you placed you here and want to be called friends, they certainly want something from us in return. The Devil is known to offer great deals and calls himself friend and all you do is selling your soul into damnation.” “I am not a demon and I am not the devil, I assure you. I will ask a great deal from the Human race and I will ask even more from you, Richard. The Human race has no choice in that matter. I will complete my mission and fulfill my purpose. You on the other hand, you will have a choice after I explained it all to you.” “Sounds pretty final to me, well keep going. I got a few smokes left and I am going to miss Chow time anyway. It wasn’t looking to promising for that today anyway.” “I can provide you with any material things you require. Including smokes and food, your physical well being is of paramount importance to me.” “If that is the case you should not encourage me smoking. It supposed to be bad.” “Cigarettes or diseases will have no ill effect on you from this day on, Richard. For the task you are chosen you must live a long time. Aging has no longer meaning to you. Among the gifts I will give you is the gift of Immortality.” Richard wanted to make a sarcastic remark and write it all off as a bad dream he most likely had, lying mortally wounded in a ditch somewhere in the Mongolian Desert, but he couldn’t. Somehow he knew this was all real. “Immortal you say? As in unable to die?” “No Richard, you still can die. Immortal as in impervious to age and disease.” Without waiting for another question or response of the Marine the Alien being continued. “I was placed here on Earth to watch over mankind. I was not allowed to interfere in any internal struggles, wars or problems and by the Spirits of the Universe you humans sure had a lot of those. More than once you came quite close to make my purpose meaningless by destroying yourself. I was to activate and reveal myself to you on the day you open the door to the stars. On the day you develop faster than light technology I was to appear to all humans and guide them on their way. You have not reached that stage on your own. While you fought the Chinese something else happened. Members of an advanced civilization openly landed in New York and met with your president. The Sarans are distant relatives to your kind. They are human as you are. I do not have the information why this is so and it is up to you to find out in the future. The Sarans have come to Earth once before and first met humans during the time of the Pharaohs in ancient Egypt. I did observe but not intervene as the Sarans did not share their technology with you back then and they left after a few months. Their visit became legend, lore and religion and was soon nothing more than tales of old gods.” “So the Pyramids were built by the Aliens after all.” Richard said more to himself as to interrupt the Alien. “No Richard, the Pyramids were erected by you humans and without any help from the Aliens. The ancient Egyptians however tried to entice and appease the sky gods to come back with those monuments.” “All right, Aliens landed in Washington. That should have shaken the world pretty badly.” “It has, Richard. It was the cause of the increased attack activity of the Chinese you experienced for example. They they feared that the aliens shared their technology with the Americans alone. A well founded fear, indeed. Because the Sarans left your President with detailed instructions as how to build faster than Light ships. You see there are many other extra terrestrial civilizations out there. One of these are the Xunx. An insectoids species that does not communicate or interact with others, they do only one thing swarm out from their home world every thosuand years and attack other worlds. To them it does not matter if that world is occupied by another civilization or not. Anything organic is considered food and will be consumed, anything that does not have six legs is not considered worth living. Much like the locust of Earth, like a biblical plaque they come and when they leave, once rich and vibrant garden worlds are nothing more than lifeless rocks. In about fifty years from now the Xunx will once again awake. There are not many Garden worlds left within their reach, and one of them is Earth.” Richard grabbed his rifle as he suddenly saw life size images of huge insect monsters that looked like a cross between Hornet, Praying Mantis and Cockroaches, only twice the size of a man. Before he actually pulled the trigger, he realized that he only saw realistic three dimensional images. The insect monsters were armed with gun like weapons and wore armor. The shrouded man explained. “Your gun could kill a Xunx, but not if a Xunx wears battle armor and has its force fields activated. Besides you could kill a million and there would be two million to take their place. Individual death means absolutely nothing to them. Their technology is crude to Galactic standards but far beyond anything Earth has now and there are many hundred Billion Xunx and sixteen Hive planets with caverns full of warrior eggs ready to hatch at any moment to replace the losses in mere days. There are several human species in this Galaxy and it is generally believed you all have a common ancestry. This is why the Sarans revealed themselves to you at this point. They know about the Xunx. They themselves have nothing to fear from the Xunx. The Saran Empire is technologically more advanced and very powerful, but they are involved in a Civil War and are unable to provide Earth with protection against a Xunx invasion. So they decided to give Earth the rudimentary knowledge of faster than light travel so you can build Arks and evacuate as many as possible. The Sarans did that not without self interest. They hope you would join them and swell their ranks. The Sarans know of the Terran aggressive talents and thus gain willing warriors in their own struggle.” Richard was a soldier all his life and war was his business. Despite all the fantastic information he received from the Guardian, he started to think and then said. “If I would be in charge evacuating Earth should not be the only option, but somehow prevent the Xunx to leave those hive worlds in the first place. Strike them hard while they are still in that sleep or hibernation state.” The Guardian nodded. “This is why you are chosen, Richard. You are in charge. I have selected two hundred humans from all over this world. Each of you has a very specific task. You are the Warrior.” Stahl crushed his last cigarette and got up. “I am not sure I am capable of fighting space wars and all that. I am just a Marine, aren’t there any brighter and more intelligent choices than me?” “I assure you Richard, my selection process is not based on random chance but there are many factors that made me chose you.” “How do we get started then? Fifty years to build up some sort of space fleet isn’t all that much time.” The Guardian laughed warmly. “I have no doubts I have chosen correctly and you are quite right. Fifty years is a very short time. You will not be alone and I will be there to guide you until you all can stand on your own. I have appeared to each and every Human. I have abolished all existing governments and warned anyone from forming new ones. Anyone claiming to be a leader regardless of religious, political or territorial reasons will be immediately and permanently removed by me. A new capitol city is to be build on the South Pole. Until the new world government is established and stabilized I will rule and watch. You and 199 others will be my executives and each will have a specific task. Only if all this is in place then there will be open elections and I will deactivate and cease to exist as my part and task will be done.” “I think you will have a hard stand. Americans especially don’t like the idea of a world government and one person being their dictator.” “I know humankind, Richard. In times of peril democracy will not work. There are those who will claim I am the Anti Christ, others will call me an American Imperialist and yet others will see me as Savior and solution but I can see everyone, know what they are doing at all times and I will prevent any rebellion at the very beginning. This is harsh and I know but this is my task and purpose. Only as a united planet, as one people will you be able to withstand the perils that await you. A new era has dawned, Richard, you have access now to technology that allows you to reach other planets. The entire solar system can be settled and planets far beyond. To show the people of Earth the extend of my power, I have cured and healed every single person. There will be diseases and accidents in the future, but for now everyone is healthy with a clear mind.” “You’re in trouble now, Guardian. If everyone is healthy then there is no one the lawyers can sue. They just might sue you.” “What you meant as a joke actually already happened, but common sense and not lawyers will prevail for the next decades.”(See Galactic Chronicles: United Earth) --””-- Back at Camp Idyllic We returned to Camp Idyllic to find out no one had really missed us. The other cadets also had their first few days of R&R. Lupe asked us not to advertise our little adventure and we promised. Two days later however we did find the latest copy of Squadron News on the table in our dorm and in it a detailed article about the fight, no names where mentioned and the images had the faces replaced with featureless dots. Narth tabbed his finger on the recording and watched the fight sequences again. “I am pleased with my performance. I have physically bested the Spindlar.” “Especially considering the alternative I am glad you bested that Newport cadet as well.” Narth rolled the magazine foil up and put it in his sleeve.” It is the first time Narth defeats another being using simple four dimensional methods, using something as crude as a cutting instrument. No Narth has done something similar in many billions of years.” “So the Narth are around a whole lot longer than anyone thinks. I heard estimates of up to 250 million years but you say billions. I almost have a feeling you have been around since time began.” “Your feeling is not entirely wrong, but it is also not entirely correct. There are different levels of time, just as there are different levels of space or as you call it dimensions and alternate universes. Narth did not exist when time began. We were the Arth and the Nnnth. One were the first sentient species of this universe reaching a level of development where a new state of exsistence was considered, while the Arth was an entity not of this temporal spatial condition. We meet and merged and became the Narth.” “You know all that makes perfectly sense to me.” “It does? One is pleased and surprised that the explanation was successful, but one does suspect his friend to be not entirely truthful.” “It’s called sarcasm. It is very hard for a Neo Viking who is just a simple three dimensional being on a mono linear one way time track. And the concept of sarcasm kis not alien to you, youn used that ‘one is pleased’ business just for that purpose.” “You may not realize it, but I see in your choice of words that you are well on your way of understanding Narth.” Limbur who had just walked in said. “That is true, sometimes he does to sound like you. Words like mono linear are usually not in his vocabulary.” Narth, I could feel was pleased.” One day Eric will be Narth.” That afternoon, Lt. Aurelius our head instructor ordered us all into the auditorium and there they told us that the next training segment was to be held at Daniel Station an orbital space station around the planet. A shuttle ferried us to that orbital station above Idyllic. We shuffled of the shuttle and assembled in the small docking bay. There was a marine Lieutenant standing before us. Recognizable by the dark blue uniform he wore.” I am Lt. Heinlein and I will be your instructor for the next training segment. This is also the last time for the next four weeks you are under gravitation. You will learn how to work, sleep, eat, drink, and use the bathroom and how to fight under Zero Gee.” He slowly walked down the line we had build standing shoulder to shoulder. “Artificial gravity control is perhaps the most important technological development of our galaxy spawning culture. Without it none of our ships could maneuver as they do, accelerate or decelerate with the speeds they do. Simply traveling from one planet to another within the same system would take month. ArtiGrav is used in Transport systems and allows us to colonize planets with otherwise crushing gravitation. Gravitation anchors keep space stations from drifting and Gravitation mines and bombs are devastating weapons. Since all four founding members of the Unites Stars live under one Gee conditions all our ships maintain a One Gee environment. ArtiGrav Systems aboard Ships and space stations are always triple redundant and often have independent energy supplies and usually the last system that fails, because it is considered the single most important one, more important than even life support.” He paused as he reached the end of the line and slowly turned. “However it is a system and like any other system it can fail. Captains often choose to shut down ArtiGrav during Intruder Alerts or when Boarding is imminent. Most of you will spend much of your career aboard ships or space installations and you must learn how to act without the aid of Gravitation.” He made a sign with his hand and everything changed. I suddenly lost my orientation. I knew the ceiling was supposed to be up and the floor down, but I felt strongly disoriented and began to drift toward the ceiling. Only Narth remained just where he was and Heinlein sighed.” Mr. Narth I would appreciate if you, for this training segment refrain from using your Psionic abilities.” “I shall do so, Sir. However one might float around quite undignified.” “That, Cadet Narth is exactly what I want you to do.” --””-- After a week I did pretty well in Zero G as long as we stayed inside the station and I could see walls and my mind had a clear reference for what was up or down. I learned how to move and do all the other things. I started to like it, it was not entirely unlike diving and I found that the moves were similar and I thought I could live like this for a long time. But all changed after we had to go outside for the first time. It was part of this training to learn how to work on tether or with propulsion packs and perform repair and maintenance tasks. The first time the Airlock opened I felt terrified, more than I ever thought possible. The very thought of getting lost out here, looking into deep space and not feeling anything under my feet was almost crippling me. My muscles cramped up and it took all my willpower to move. I was hot and sweated as if I was in a steaming jungle and the next second I felt cold and shivered and all because of this terrible fear. I was close to fail class I knew it. Being in deep space terrified me in a way I could not explain. I did not even know why I was so afraid. I learned that it was not a good idea to throw up inside a space suit and despite my first experience I threw up several times after that. Only because I knew I would fail and asked to leave I forced myself not to give up. “Are you well?” Narth asked after we returned from our latest space walk.” “No I am not alright.” I snapped at him and immediately felt sorry for snapping at him, since I knew his concern was genuine. Narth didn’t like direct contact very much but he put his hand on my shoulder anyway. “I admire you for your courage to go out there despite the fear you feel. I am still new to human emotions and I never felt anything of such intensity. All Narth is fascinated and concerned at the same time about you.” “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” “Eric, remember we share the Innermost shell and therefore know you did not mean it. No apologies necessary. I am surprised at the level of stress this causes for you and that you function anyway.” His presence and the friendship allowed me to relax, and then I looked back through the Airlock window and shivered involuntarily.” I need to get used to it, somehow. What kind of officer would I be, being afraid of the very environment I want to work in?” “I believe you suffer from a condition called Centophobia, which is a severe fear of deep space. The causes are uncertain to me because of all sciences; psychology is the most alien to Narth. However certain factors may increase the likelihood that a phobia will develop. These factors are often genetic.” “Well that must be the reason then. I doubt the school doctor on Nilfeheim checked on Centophobia markers. It can’t be any child hood trauma since I was never exposed to deep space and the only similar environment is the ocean and I love that.” “You should perhaps seek help here?” “I don’t want to risk Psycho Surgery. I somehow manage.” We returned from our sixth outside exercise and I was at the end of my nerves and I knew it was Narths secretive telekinetic assistance that got me through most of the exercise. Heinlein gave the sign and we collapsed our helmets. Like all marines I had met so far, he was in physical peak condition and there was a can do attitude in every step and gesture. He displayed the pride he felt to his branch of the service almost fanatical in every breathing moment and radiated an aggressive confident readiness even when he slept. “Mr. Olafson was this the way I showed you how to use the Multi – tool?” He referred to my sloppy job at the simulated repair job I had to perform at an instrument cluster pod. “No Sir.” “Do you want to report to the Psych Section? They can do something about your condition I am sure.” “No Sir. There is the possibility they recommend Psycho surgery one must be undergo fresh Psycho evaluation and there is very high chance I will not be able to return to academy training. However I am volunteering to return and correct my mistake, Sir.” “Accepted. Go out there and fix it. I am going to inspect it later.” “Aye Sir.” I activated the helmet and the filmy transparent film slid out the collar encased my head and became rigid. I pressed my teeth so hard together that my jaws hurt as I went back into the Airlock. This old station had no energy membrane locks like I seen them on Arsenal gate and relied the old two door cycle. Heinlein’s voice came through the Com unit. “Take your time, Mr. Olafson. This is not a combat damage control job.”I had to force my teeth apart and said. “Aye Sir.” I was afraid a trip to the Psych section would make them find out about my other problem as well and I was certain that would have meant the end of my dream becoming a star ship captain. The door opened. The sensor module was only about tousand meters away from the station and clearly visible in my head up display. But I would have to cross the thousand meters using the propulsion pack without a tether. My muscles seemed frozen and I couldn’t make them move as I stood at the edge. My stomach cramped to a rock and forced sour and bitter tasting bile into my throat making me gag. This time there weren’t any others. I was alone. Just as I was ready to abandon my idea to go forward and accept going to the Psych Ward I imagined to hear my father’s voice and heard him laugh. “I knew you would come crawling back.” With that vision in my mind I pushed off and the momentum alone would give me enough speed to reach the platform. It was an inaccurate vision as father had changed, but much of these changes came after I had left and in my memories he still was the evil behemoth lurking in my dreams. I needed the prop pack only to adjust the trajectory. I realized I had my eyes squezzed shut and almost missed the sensor cluster. Once I reached the array it wasn’t so bad. The construct gave me some sense of distance and mass. I recited the names of all the Aseir while I used the multi tool to tighten bolts. No modern structures used bolts. Everything was molecular deep level bonded with adhesives but this was a training construct and every form of fasteners where used of various tech levels. Working in free fall was much like working under water without the drag so this part was not so difficult for me. I managed to return and went back inside. The other cadets had of course showered, eaten dinner and enjoyed their few moments of free time before bed. The Airlock area was deserted. It took me a little longer to get out of the suit. My hands where still shaking. Lt. Heinlein appeared just as I hung the suit away.” Do you want to go to Sickbay now?” I shook my head, thought better and straightened out.” No Sir. If my work was not satisfactory I will volunteer to return and correct it.” “You would?” “Aye Sir.” “I haven’t checked on your work. Are you not sure it is done correctly?” “Sir I tightened all bolts as required to the specified torque. I have not overlooked any and did all 72 bolts.” “So why would you want to go out then and correct it?” “Sir the opinion and observation of a cadet might not always be the same as those of an Instructor. Your evaluation of my job performance outweighs my opinion of it.” “A tight bolt is a tight bolt, no matter who checks it. I know you suffer from severe Centophobia. You should know there are really simple treatment options available. But you are correct I don’t like taking these fears away from our Cadets. It is the sum of all that makes us individuals and a very important part of our personalities. I must say you would have made a good marine.” “A Marine, Sir?” “We all are afraid of something, but to be more stubborn than your fear and go at it anyway that’s the hallmark of a good soldier, Son. Well we see how good a Marine you really would have made, tomorrow for sure.” I was not sure if he wanted a response so I kept silent He turned to leave.” Tomorrow we do Orbital Assault Jumps.” As he went to the door he added.” Now get cleaned up, find some chow and hit the rack.” Orbital assault jumps where usually reserved for marines, but our instructors insisted we needed to get qualified as well. Heinlein seemed especially happy and it was clear he looked forward to the exercise. “Terrans are the only species we know of that developed this form of planetary assault. A man in a space suit is a very small target and it takes very sophisticated tracking and sensor technology to even detect a man sized target in space. Since no other species we know of ever even considered doing what we are about to do, the element of surprise is on our side and a powerful tactical advantage. Marines often debark light hour or even further away from an intended target and use low signature mini jumps to get closer. At very sensitive black ops missions they might choose to travel the entire distance in sub light, being in Cryo-stasis for month drifting through space and then jump undetected on a target planet. Especially if your enemies don’t know what to look for what to expect, Marines can rain on your planet undetected and cause real damage before you even know they are there. You are officers and it might come the day you are assigned to do gather Intel and you are deployed that way. It might come the day your space ship has been blown to bits from under your behind and you need to reach planetary surface. You can do an orbital jump with almost any space suit; given the thing has a thruster or ArtiGrav to slow you down. Well we won’t let you try it in some sub standard equipment so you all going to be equipped with real Marine Quasimodos. So it’s going to be a piece of cake.” --””-- A planet looks incredibly big from a space ship. Being outside in a Marine Destroyer suit approaching a planet from a six-hundred click orbit was the most terrifying experience in my life so far. I made it, I landed. 17 kilometers off my intended target but I made it and I sank to my knees and actually kissed the ground when I finally had solid ground under my legs again and felt the welcome push of natural gravity. Surprisingly Heinlein did not comment on me missing the landing coordinates and handed me the Orbital jump batch and I was qualified. During our last deep space exercise we had to use mini jump drives and find a probe, repair it and return. The jump drives made the suits into mini space ships. My jump drive malfunctioned and I missed the target area by almost six light hours. All systems except basic life support failed right after I returned to real space and I floated absolutely alone in deep space. Idyllic’s sun was just a bright star. It was so quiet I could hear my own breathing and my heart beat. It was the scariest sound ever. In my mind it underlined the fact I was utterly lost in an environment so vast no one could possibly find a little speck like me. I was very afraid. In any other situation I could probably think of something, but here I was completely out of options. Space suits where marvels of modern technology and had an abundance of fail safe systems, backups and redundancy systems. Why my suit failed so completely was complete mystery to me. The communications unit was down, so was the on board AI. Without the Computronic I could not use diagnostics or use the repair nanites. The backup Computronics sputtered nonsense and I had to turn it off and it would not reboot. All I could think of was that I got hit by some sort of EMP that might have caused this system wide failure. Deep Space suits like this one where equipped with an Auto Doc. This was a medical expert system able to diagnose and treat many problems with a variety of drugs and state of the art medical nanites. In case similar to mine, the Auto Doc could induce a cryogenic sleep state and reduce life functions to a bare minimum allowing the occupant of the suit to stay alive for many years. But the Auto Doc was just as unresponsive as the rest of the systems since it needed the Computronic to function. The small indicator panel showed me I had air for another hour, without the recycling systems I would run out of breathable air. Heating still worked; at least I would not freeze to death. My last hope was that the emergency beacon. It was supposed to activate in a case like this and had its own energy supply. Our instructors would know by now I was missing, but every attempt to search for me without a working beacon would be absolutely futile. The chances to see a space ship where just as astronomic, even if a vessel came close, most likely too fast and then there was no light source out here that could reflect enough photons so my eyes could see an object even close by. I was tempted to open the suit and make a quick end. The Laser torch in my tool belt would slice it open fast. The air became stale and my heart was beating harder, I listened to my labored breathing and closed my eyes. This was it. I wondered what would be after death. Was there something? Would I wake in Valhalla and be the laughingstock of all real Vikings for eternity? I was never very religious and considered the belief of my people artificial superstition. Now this close to death, I wondered if there was a God and if there was anything I should have done differently. With those thoughts on my mind I became sleepy. --””-- When I came to my first thought was that there was life after death. But that thought was soon dispelled and I knew was sure I was still alive. I found myself in sick bay on a diagnostic unit. A Med-Bot hovered nearby in observation mode and a Med tech I had seen around a few times before grinned. “Welcome back Mr. Olafson.” “They found me?” “Well to be exact you haven’t been lost, but you are back at the base and you can get up. There is nothing wrong with you.” I got up and feeling solid ground under my feet was a very welcome feeling indeed. Commander Letsgo stood in the door. “It was a test Olafson. We knew you had the possible markers of deep space phobia in your DNA, so we gave you a psych drug to increase it; we had to make sure you are able to function besides your fear. Especially since you refused Psych” I frowned. “Deep down I knew it was a test, the failure of all systems was so complete, that no normal malfunction could explain it, but with all due respect Sir. This was a rotten thing to do.” Heinlein grinned. “I agree it was rotten, but you want to be an officer and those tests are part of it. I personally also believe you knew it was a test, none of your stress factors rose significantly even to the end.” “The end wasn’t so bad. The worse thing was to find out I was lost and nothing worked. Once I knew I could do nothing I accepted the fact, but I think I am going to re evaluate my opinion on religion and see if there is one that fits me.” The Marine officer stepped out into the corridor. “Think of it as a shock cure. The next time you go out in space you won’t feel that much fear, you survived the worst possibility already.” I wondered if he was right. Narth waited outside for me and said. “They had your helmet fitted with a Psi Shield, so you couldn’t hear my thoughts, but let me say this. The Universe is not big enough for me to lose contact to your mind. You will never be lost. There is no Psi shield that can hide you. I am always your friend and you are never alone.” I knew then space would never be as scary to me as it was. Category:Stories